CubenRocks Channel/Other
1947-1952 1952-1958 TheCuben2006_Channel_TV_Alvorada.jpg|TV Alvorada ID 1958-1960 1960-1976 Old Fashioned Ident (1960).jpg|1960 ID NBC Version (1980).jpg|1975 ID Also Slightly Similar To NBC'S 1979 ID SDDS Version (1970).jpg|1970 ID Also Slightly Similar To Sony Dynamic Digital Sound's 1993 Trailers TheCuben2006 Channel in Living Color.jpg|1961 ID Also Slightly Similar To Nine Network's 1975 ID ATheCuben2006SpecialPresentation.jpg|1962 ID Also Slighty Similar To CBS'S 1973 ID 1960SignOff.jpg|1960 Sign Off TheCuben2006Channel1970TestCardF.jpg|Test Card F 1970 1970ClockIdent.jpg|1960 Clock ID Erry Vision Films.jpg Torch Lady.jpg Stardust.jpg 3D Logo.jpg Long Shadows.jpg Cheesy Globe.jpg Crazy Sparks.jpg Vecro Tals.jpg Closed-Captioned Screen.jpg|Closed-Captioned Screens TV Monitor.jpg PPI Entertainment Group.jpg|PPI Entertainment Group Variant -1 TV Channel.jpg 1976-1980 Old_Ident_01.jpg Old_Ident_02.jpg Old_Ident_03.jpg Old_Ident_04.jpg Old_Ident_05.jpg Christmas_Ident_01.jpg Old_Ident_06.jpg Old_Ident_07.jpg Old_Ident_08.jpg Old_Ident_09.jpg Old_Ident_10.jpg Short_Ident_01.jpg Old_Ident_11.jpg Special Ident 01.jpg Sign_Out_Ident.jpg|Sign Out (ID) (Good Night) Sign_In_Ident.jpg|Sign In (ID) (Good Morning) Old_Ident_12.jpg Old_Ident_13.jpg Old_Ident_14.jpg Old_Ident_15.jpg Old_Ident_16.jpg Summer_Time.jpg|Summer Time (ID) Old_Ident_17.jpg TheCuben2006Channel IndianHeadTestCard.jpg|First Test Card TheCuben2006_Channel_Test_Card.jpg|Second Test Card TheCuben2006_Channel_Break_Ident.jpg|Break Ident 1980-1986 1986-1991 1991-2000 1991-1995 Computer TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Computer Crate TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Crate Earth TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Earth Mushroom Cloud TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Mushroom Cloud Lighthouse TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Lighthouse Orion Nebula TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Orion Nebula Projector TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Projector Film Strip TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Film Strip Earth2 TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Earth 2 IslandTheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Island Summer_Time 1996.jpg|Summer Time 1995-2000 2000-2007 2000-2003 2003-2007 2007-2009 2009-2013 2013-2015 Ink Ident Ruby.jpg|Ink Glitches Butterfly Of Doom Ident Ruby.jpg|Butterfly Of Doom 2015-2016 TheCuben2006 Channel BFDI Variant.png|BFDI Variant TheCuben2006_Channel_BFDIA_Variant.png|BFDIA Variant Screen Shot 2016-06-22 at 4.22.21 PM.png|Production Endtag 2015 Idents Clouds Ident - TC2C.jpg|Clouds X-Pro II Ident - TC2C.jpg|X-Pro II Plastic Fantastic Ident - TC2C.jpg|Plastic Fantastic Zooming 3D Objects Ident - TC2C.jpg|Zooming 3D Objects Origami Ident - TC2C.jpg|Origami Balloon Ident - TC2C.jpg|Balloon Eart Ident - TC2C.jpg|Earth II - Arrested Ident - TC2C.jpg|Inanimate Insanity - Arrested II - Intro Ident - TC2C.jpg|Inanimate Insanity - Intro II - Not Filler Ident - TC2C.jpg|Inanimate Insanity - Not Filler Summer_Time_2015.jpg|Summer Time 2015 June 2016-present TheCuben2006_Channel_Sqaure_Logo_LGBT.jpg|#SupportLBGT TheCuben2006_Channel_Sqaure_PPG.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Variant Screen Shot 2016-06-22 at 3.46.36 PM.png|Production Endtag TheCuben2006 Channel Square spoff on THHA22M - Elimimnated.jpg|''This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes'' spoof Idents 2015 Ident (Object Overload).jpg|Objects Overload ID (2016) 2015 Ident (Objects Shows).jpg|Objects Shows ID (2016) 2015 Ident (Objects Crossovers).jpg|Objects Crossovers ID (2016) 2016 ID.jpg|2016 ID 2016 Ident (BFGP).jpg|Battle For Gold Palace ID (2016) Summer_Time_2016.jpg|Summer Time ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Black Hole).jpg|Black Hole ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Springy Shoes).jpg|Springy Shoes ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Golf Ball Team).jpg|Golf Ball Team ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Backups).jpg|Backups ID 2016 2016 Ident (55 Years).jpg|55 Years ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Objects!).jpg|Objects! ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Evening).jpg|Evening ID (2016) September 2016-present Idents The June 2016 idents is a ripoff of Nine Network 2006-2007. Spinning TC2C.jpg|Spinning TC2C Also Slightly Similar To NBC'S Spinning N ID Vídeo_Show_Parody.jpg|Vídeo Show Parody IDFB Ident - TheCuben2006 Channel.jpg|IDFB ID TC2C TV For Everyone Promo 2016.jpg|TheCuben2006 Channel "TV For Everyone" promo BFDIA Ident - TheCuben2006 Channe.jpg|BFDIA ID Video Tile.jpg|Video Tile ID Sinedots.jpg|Sinedots ID Spiral Array.jpg|Spiral Array ID Shaded Strings.jpg|Shaded Strings Sleek of Metal.jpg|Sleek of Metal ID Masaya Nakamura_Rememberance.jpg|Masaya Nakamura Remembrance (2017) November 2016 Ident Afternoon.jpg|Afternoon ID Anniversary Logos Special Logos 50YearTheCuben2006 Channel.png|50 Years Logo (2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_Paris_Attack.png|Paris Attack (November, 13, 2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_Brussels_Attack.png|Brussels Attack (March, 22, 2016) TheCuben2006_Channel_Brazil.png|Brazilian Independence Day (September, 7, 2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_Purple_Rain.png|Remembering Prince (March, 21, 2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_April_Fools.png|April Fools Day (April, 1, 2015) (Whoopsie Daisy!) TheCuben2006_Channel_Birthday.png|TheCuben2006's Birthday (November, 14, 2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_Sqaure_Halloween.jpg|Halloween (October, 31, 2016) Slogans 1947-1951: Starts here 1951-1984: The Shows Square 1984-1985: TV like you! 1985-1991: Culture, Safety, Theater 1993-2012: USA and you 2012-2015: Welcome back 2015-2016: Your favorite shows on TV 2016-2017: We are TheCuben2006 2017-present: We live here. New Year Slogan: Happy New Year from . Halloween Slogan: I like Halloween!!!! Christmas Slogan: Merry Shows Christmas! Holidays Logo 1959-1960 1960-1976 1976-1980 1980-1986 1986-1991 1999-2000 2000-2007 2007-2009 2009-2013 2013-2015 2015-2016 2016-2017 New Year Logos 1959-1960 1960-1976 1976-1980 1980-1986 1986-1991 1999-2000 2000-2007 2007-2009 2009-2013 2013-2015 2015-2016 2016-2017 Screen Bug Evolution 2013 Screen Bug.jpg|The 2013 logo bug. 2015 Screen Logo Bug.jpg|The invisible logo bug in 2015 Screen Bug.jpg|The new TheCuben2006 Channel logo bug in June 2016. Logo Bug.jpg|New logo bug in September 2016 Notes Category:TheCuben2006 Category:TV Channels Category:Special logos